pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1975 in film
The year 1975 in film involved some significant events, with Steven Spielberg's thriller Jaws topping the box office. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1975 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events *March 26: The film version of The Who's Tommy premieres in London. *May: In order to create the necessary special effects for his film, Star Wars, George Lucas forms Industrial Light and Magic. *August 14: The cult classic film The Rocky Horror Picture Show premieres in London. *''Jaws'' becomes the first movie to gross $100 million in US theatrical rentals, setting the standard for future blockbusters. *November 23: Sneak Previews, the first American film review show, premieres and launches the careers of critics Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert. They will remain a team, and a staple among film critics, through various programs for the next twenty-four years. Awards Awards ceremonies *Academy Awards *BAFTA Awards *Golden Globe Awards *Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): Chronicle of the Years of Fire (Chronique des années de braise) *Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): Adoption (Örökbefogadás) Notable awards Films released Christmas films released in 1975 #The Irony of Fate #Sagan om Karl-Bertil Jonssons julafton #New Adventures of Masha and Viti #Home for Christmas #An Old Box #The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow Births *January 3 **Danica McKellar, American actress **Jason Marsden, actor *January 5: Bradley Cooper, American actor *February 14: Malik Zidi, French actor *February 22: Drew Barrymore, American actress and director *March 22: Guillermo Diaz, American actor *March 27: Stacy Ferguson, American actress/singer *April 2: **Adam Rodriguez, American actor **Deedee Magno, Filipino-american actress and singer *May 3: Christina Hendricks, American actress *June 4: Angelina Jolie, American actress *June 25: Linda Cardellini, American actress *June 27: Tobey Maguire, American actor *July 11: Bridgette Andersen, American actress (d. 1997) *July 17: Cécile de France, Belgian actress *July 23: Suriya, Indian actor *August 7: Charlize Theron, South African actress *August 12: Casey Affleck, American actor *August 29: Dante Basco, American actor *September 30: Asia Argento, Italian actress *September 30: Marion Cotillard, French actress *October 5 **Kate Winslet, English actress **Parminder Nagra, English actress *October 7: Kaspars Znotiņš, Latvian actor *November 6: Sean Patrick Maclam, Scottish Grindhouse film director *November 19: Sushmita Sen, Indian actress *November 22: James Madio, American actor *December 17: Milla Jovovich, Ukrainian-American actress *December 27: Heather O'Rourke, American actress (d. 1988) Deaths Film debuts *Kim Cattrall – Rosebud *Tim Curry – The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Brad Dourif – W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings *Laurence Fishburne – Cornbread, Earl and Me *Nastassja Kinski – The Wrong Move *Christopher Lloyd – One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *Mary Stuart Masterson – The Stepford Wives *Bill Murray – Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle *Bill Paxton – Crazy Mama *Dennis Quaid – Crazy Mama *Chris Sarandon – Dog Day Afternoon *Patrick Stewart – Hennessy *John Travolta – The Devil's Rain *Treat Williams – Deadly Hero (filmed in 1975, released in May 1976) References Category:Years in film Category:1975 in film